


Terrible Twos

by MermaidGlitter97



Series: Moments [1]
Category: The Following
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Non-Canon Relationship, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidGlitter97/pseuds/MermaidGlitter97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was right, two is one of the worst ages for a child to go through. But it seems the twins turning two gives Ryan and Mike the opportunity to telling everyone else just what has happened in their life since Joe Carroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Twos

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel series to It'll Always be You so some things may be confusing for those who haven't read it. So based on the age that thefollowing.wikia has for both Ryan and Mike Ryan would be around 52-53 and Mike 29-30.

Ryan finally understood the saying the terrible twos. It was like a switch had gone off in both Chloe and Caiden. Something that said you’re two know so you feel the need to create all kinds of trouble. Recently Chloe had found it funny to hide papers Ryan sat on the table, to make it even funnier she wouldn’t tell him until Caiden gave her a scolding look. Maybe it was a good thing to have twins after all. “Chloe, did you take my papers from the table?” He asked the little girl picking her up and sitting her on the table.

 

“I dunno dada.” She said shrugging her shoulders and giving him a grin that could rival his own. He sighed and ran a hand over his tired face.

 

“What’d you put them sweetheart?” He asked gritting through his teeth. He hadn’t slept well the night before and her antics were starting to wear on his patience.

 

“I dunno dada.” She said again and looked at him with big eyes. He nodded and sat her down watching her scamper up the stairs. He sighed and sat down in the chair banging his head against the table.

 

“Everything alright?” He felt two hands settle on his shoulders and squeeze gently. He picked his head up and turned back to see Mike was staring at him with worry in his eyes.

 

“Chloe did something with my papers and she won’t tell me.” Mike nodded and motioned for him to wait a second while he went back upstairs. He came back a few seconds with a wiggling Caiden in his arms and in Caiden’s hands were the missing papers. “I take it these are your papers.” Mike said taking them from the little boy’s hands.

 

“And I take it this is the culprit.” Ryan said fixing his son with a stare. Mike sat Caiden down who went up the stairs to the safety of his sister.

 

“People weren’t lying when they said two was the worst age.” Mike said sitting next to him at the table. Ryan just grunted and gave a slight nod. “You sure you’re alright?” The younger man asked putting a hand over Ryan’s.

 

“You remember Carrie Cook?” Mike pulled his hand away, Ryan could already tell this conversation was off to a bad start.

 

“What about her?” Mike asked trying not to sound interested but he failed pathetically at it.

 

“She wants to do an interview. A story of my life without Joe Carroll in it.” Ryan answered and stood to make himself a cup of tea.

 

“And what do you think about it?” Mike asked turning in his chair so he could watch him. Ryan put the tea bag down and turned looking at Mike like he had grown two heads.

 

“On what planet is it ever a good idea to talk with a journalist?” Mike nodded his head in agreement, normally it wasn’t a good idea but he couldn’t help but develop a plan.

 

“How many people know you’re married and have kids?” Mike asked and Ryan stopped mid sip regarding him carefully.

 

“Probably a handful of people, why?” Mike shrugged and walked over taking the cup out of Ryan’s hand and wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Who better to get the word out than Carrie Cook?” Ryan smirked and ran a hand through Mike’s hair.

 

“You just wanna make sure she doesn’t try and get in my bed.” Mike shrugged and gave a half smile.

 

“That too, but seriously it’s a good idea.” Ryan nodded and moved his hands from around Mike so he could grab the phone. “What’re you doing?”

 

“Calling her back, something tells me she’s probably sitting by the phone.” Mike walked off feeling like he probably shouldn’t intrude on Ryan talking with a friend. He walked upstairs and watched Chloe and Caiden sitting in the floor building a tower with blocks. Well Caiden was building, Chloe kept knocking it over and clapping like she had just won a marathon. He looked up and saw Ryan was watching from the doorway.

 

“Hey, what’d she say?” He asked walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

 

“She’ll be by in half an hour, told me to dress nice.” He said raising an eyebrow.

 

“Something tells me she has other plans in mind later.” Mike mumbled wrapping his arms around his husband.

 

“You jealous Mikey?” Ryan asked looking down at the younger man. “Because it does make you look all the more ravishing.” He added with a smile that could rival a sharks.

 

“Oh go get ready.” He said pushing slightly on the older man. Ryan smiled and bent down to kiss him before winking and walking to their bedroom to get dressed.

 

“Daaaadaaa!” Chloe’s shrill voice came from her and Caiden’s room. Mike rushed in and saw Caiden was holding his head an crying while Chloe had her little arms wrapped around him tight.

 

“What happened bud?” He asked sitting on one knee and moving Caiden’s hand so he could see. There was a small bump and a purple bruise was beginning to form but he didn’t think it was anything to drive to the doctor for.

 

“Booboo daddy.” He muttered weakly. Mike sighed and picked the still crying little boy up and rocked him gently.

 

“You’re alright bud, it’s alright.” Mike whispered and gently kissed the sore area.

 

“‘Ove you daddy.” Caiden said snuggling closer and Mike smiled.

 

“Love you too.” He said and sat him down so he could play with his sister. Mike walked out of their room at the same time Ryan was walking out of theirs.

 

“Hey, what was that about?” Ryan asked nodding his head towards the door.

 

“Caiden hit his head, he’s fine though.” Mike reassured him and Ryan nodded. The doorbell rang and Ryan groaned.

 

“You should probably get that.” Mike told him and he nodded. Ryan trudged down the stairs and opened the door to see a smiling Carrie Cooke.

 

“Come in.” Ryan told her and moved aside to let her in.

 

“I’m surprised you said yes so easily.” She said sitting down on the couch and Ryan shrugged in answer and sat across from her.

 

“You gonna ask your questions or just stare?” He asked and she gave a weak smile.

 

“How are you Ryan? How are you really, none of that crap you give to your niece.” She said with a soft smile and he knew she was asking half as a friend.

 

“I’m good, great actually. Things...are really great.” He said with a smile and ran a hand through his hair. He saw her eyes narrow in on his ring and smiled a bit to himself.

 

“You got married.” Her eyes widening a bit and he smiled nodding.

 

“Yeah, about 9 months ago actually.” He said and she wrote it down on a notepad.

 

“And there’s a baby?” She said nodding to the various toys that were scattered around the toybox.

 

“Two actually, Chloe and Caiden.” He added and she nodded, lips pulled into a tight line.

 

“How old are they?” He did the math in his head before answering.

 

“They turned two 3 Saturday’s ago.” He watched as the grip on her pencil got impossibly tighter.

 

“What’s your wife’s name?” He smiled a bit.

 

“Why don’t I just let you meet who I’m married to?” Carrie sat up a little straighter and nodded for him to do so. “Mike why don’t you bring Chloe and Caiden down now.” Silence. That’s what stretched out until her eyes caught sight of Mike with the twins.

 

“Agent Weston...what’re you doing here?” Poor woman still didn’t understand.

 

“I’m married to Mike, Carrie. There is no wife.” She bit her tongue and nodded.

 

“And how long has this little thing been going on? Don’t even think about saying only 2 years.” She said anger evident in her voice.

 

“4, almost 5 years.” Ryan answered without batting an eyelash.

 

“So shortly after Claire Matthews’ presumed death.” Carrie asked for clarification and they both nodded. “Well I think I have everything, anything you two want to add?” Ryan and Mike shared a look before nodding.

  
“Terrible Twos is a real thing.”

*************************************************************************************************************

Chloe and Caiden Weston Hardy

Age: 2 years

(Ignore the other baby)

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the story, Chloe and Caiden. Okay so here's the math for how long they've been together. Claire was dead for about a year before season 2 started, they got together pretty soon after she died. Then they waited 3 months to walk about having kids. (1 yrs 3 mo.) Then Deb actually had to have the kids. (2 years) Then they turned 1 (3 years) Then the twins turned two (4 years) and they've been married for 9 months so (4 years 9 months) is how long they've actually been together.


End file.
